


Best Holiday of the Year

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Candy, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Halloween, M/M, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: It's Halloween! Best holiday of the year! And Rig has some plans.
Relationships: Deacon (Fallout)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Best Holiday of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Day 4: Halloween of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/)

The instant the plastic pumpkin bucket makes it inside, it transfers from Deacon’s hands to Rig’s with Rig giggling like an excited child the entire time.

“Yeah?” Deacon grins and follows after Rig. “You’re more excited than I expected.”

“Pumpkin bucket,” Rig answers. He gets wets a rag and sets to work cleaning dirt off the bucket. “It’s Halloween! Love Halloween. Best holiday of the year.”

Deacon chuckles. “You say that, but you haven’t have a proper Wastelands Wummer Week. The food’s great. Warm wiscuits, wavy wookies— And of course Wacky Wednesday is the best day of the week.”

“What a wonder,” Rig answers, lifting the bucket to check for any missed spots. “Halloween’s still better. Candies and dandies.”

“Which are you?”

“Pan— Pandas.” Rig furrows his brow. “Um. I’m... Candies?”

“A sweet treat.” Deacon wraps an arm around Rig’s shoulder and Rig smiles and gently headbutts him. “I could just eat you up, can’t I?”

“Please don’t.” Rig pushes the pumpkin into Deacon’s chest. “Hold this. I’ve got a thing.”

“You got it, boss,” Deacon says, taking hold of the pumpkin bucket once more. He watches Rig walk off and after a moment, Rig returns with a box. “Oh?”

Rig dumps small bags filled with things out of the box and into the pumpkin. “I made little goodie bags. To give out to people? Because Halloween.”

Deacon grins. “That’s  _ precious. _ Are we going to get in costume too? I have a perfect Nick Valentine costume— you won’t be able to tell us part.”

“Aw,” Rig whines. “I wanted to dress as Nick for Halloween.”

“Sounds like a great couple’s costume. We go as  _ Valentine’s.” _

Rig blinks and then gasps.  _ “Yesss.” _

“Great!” Deacon chuckles. “Now I don’t need to make a second trip to the costume store.” 

“You mean you actually already have a Nick costume?”

“Good, you’re learning,” Deacon laughs. He nods towards the pumpkin. “What’s in these goodie bags, anyway?”

Rig pulls a bag out. “I made little bats out of old bottle corks and figured out how to make some caramel candies.”

Deacon stares. “Did you save me some?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“I love you so much.”

Rig giggles. “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
